happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Against All Negative
Against All Negative is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. Roles Starring *Splendid Featuring *Sniffles *Devious Appearances *Devious (alternate) *Lifty and Shifty *Sniffles (alternate) *Lumpy *Flaky *Nutty *Meaty *Pierce *Fungus *Petunia *Truffles *Mr. Pickles *Ant Plot Sniffles is at the park with a strange contraption. Splendid is seen nearby, when Devious attacks him with a drill machine. Splendid smashes the machine and gets into a fight with Devious. Sniffles gets his machine working and opens a portal, and Devious sends Splendid into it just in time for the portal to close. Sniffles decides to try and get Splendid back, but Devious destroys his machine. Sniffles uses his freeze ray to freeze Devious so he could rebuild his machine. Meanwhile, Splendid is sent into an alternate realm. He wakes up to find a stupid Sniffles who gets eaten by a gaint ant. He also spots a brave Flaky, a vegetarian Nutty, a candy-addicted Meaty, a friendly Pierce, a clean Fungus, and a filthy Petunia. He also sees a poster with Truffles and Mr. Pickles, saying that Truffles won a vote. In shock, he suddenly discovers that the characters are trapped in a glass dome. Splendid breaks it open and flies off. Lifty and Shifty are seen putting bags of money in an orphanage. Unaware of this, Splendid gives them dollar paper cuts. A limo drives by and Mayor Devious steps out about to announce world peace. Unfortunately, Splendid freezes him with his ice breath. He then crashes Devious' limo into the glass dome and sets all the citizens free. As Splendid happily walks away, Lumpy (who is a genius) grabs his arm and tells him what he has done. To Splendid's dismay, he sees that the citizens are evil and are destroying the city (except Pierce). Splendid sets off to fix his mistake by clobbering all the evil characters. When he is finished, however, Lumpy builds a giant robot and is able to destroy the city now that the other villains have been defeated. Splendid flies up to Lumpy getting ready to punch him. But from the other universe, Sniffles fixes his machine and sends Splendid back. Unaware that he is back in his own world, Splendid karate chops Sniffles in half. Then he uses his laser vision to thaw out Devious. Having "saved the world", Splendid sees Lumpy liking chocolate off his hand and gets him to rebuild the machine. However, Lumpy gets confused. Splendid realizes he is back in his own world. He sees Devious destroying the town and flies off to stop him. Meanwhile, Lumpy's fidgeting actually fixes the machine and reopens the portal. Evil Lumpy and his robot emerge and Lumpy offers a handshake. But the chocolate staining his hand causes the robot to malfunction and explode, killing the alternate Lumpy. Deaths #Alternate Sniffles is eaten by a giant ant. #Alternate Lifty and Shifty are sliced by dollars. #Alternate Devious is frozen (debatable). #The evil citizens are killed by Splendid. #Sniffles is chopped in half. #Alternate Lumpy dies when his robot explodes. Trivia *A poster showed Truffles as the winner of a contest. This is a joke on Vote or Die, which Lammy won. Also, Mr. Pickles was paired with Truffles instead of Lammy. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween